The proposed research involves 1) the study of environmental contingencies maintaining dependent and independent behavior in the preschool setting; 2) the development of systematic procedures for manipulation of environmental contingencies to encourage independent behavior; 3) an examination of the relationship between independent classroom functioning and cognitive skills; and 4) the study of the development of sex-role stereotyped behavior in preschool children, the environmental contingencies maintaining this behavior and the relationship between such behavior and cognitive skills. Specific studies include 1) investigation of the influence of peers on sex-typed behavior, 2) experimental studies of the effects of play with sex-typed material on cognitive development, 3) studies on methods of eliminating sex-stereotyping in the preschool classroom, and 4) developmental studies of the effects of sex-typed language.